The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to networked computer systems. Still more specifically, the present invention is related to hardware resources within networked computer systems and scheduling of their maintenance.
When a meeting or other event that requires access to a particular hardware resource within an enterprise is scheduled, that particular hardware resource is often unavailable due to its scheduled maintenance. This results in the meeting either not being able to proceed, or to proceed at a diminished capacity/level. Simply exchanging e-mails between those who need the hardware resources and personnel who maintain such hardware resources is not a feasible solution in a large enterprise, due to the numerous quantities of meetings and due to cross-references between different systems within the enterprise. For example, a person setting up a meeting may know that he needs access to Server A, but may have no idea that Server A needs to access Server B in order to work properly.